User blog:Imouto-tan/Twilight Rings
Twilight Rings are dungeon-realms located in Destiny City and Fennmont. Ex Nihilo, originate from Twilight Rings. They were formed during the end of the Great Witch War, prior to the establishment of the Seven Magic Universities. The first Twilight Rings was the Pandora Labyrinth. Other Twilight Rings became active and were formally known and named ordered as the Seven Deadly Sins and the demons in the Ars Geotia. In truth the Twilight Gates are actually connected to Virie Maxima's Hellzone Prison and the General of the Royal Virie Army is purposely letting the Twilight Rings form in Verse-7 in a way to start a secret war without the Queen of Virie Maxima finding out. Songs were created to to seal off the Twilight Rings to prevent them from re-opening ever again after the Nevermore running the Twilight Ring is defeated. Ex Nihilo Ex Nihilo are summoned from inside the dungeon-like maze realm by a boss - called "Nevermore" - that presides it and causes these monsters to be released. Although it's not always specific where in Destiny City or Fennmont these portals are located; it can be devastating to nearby towns or cities that could potentially be affected by these monsters appearing. This is why DMA students from different year groups may be assigned to go to the front line to defend their hometowns or other locations within Destiny City or Fennmont. They come in a diverse variety of shapes, sizes, and dispositions, and they all share two common traits: an overwhelming love of carnal lust and otherworldly alluring bodies to make sure they get it. With their extramundane looks and highly controversial dating practices mean they really are viewed with dread by most of the other races of the world. The more civilized Ex NNihilos' intentions aren't any more menacing than giving the men (or women) they capture a really, really pleasurable time. More feral Ex Nihilo would dwell inside of Twilight Rings as Eldritch monsters that look similar to nightmare fuel fantasy monsters. The Feral Ex Nihilo kill and rape everything in sight. Most of the more sexually devious feral Ex Nihilo we're killed off during World War 3 alongside their leader, Huozai. While all of them are powerful, some few can be handled by decently trained students, though these are the weakest of their kind. Most of them, especially the larger ones, would require entire squads of trained Celestial Hunters, and the entire squad is risking death to do so. At the end of the Great Witch War, Civil Ex Nihilo took on humanoid forms and moved to Destiny City in order to study a society where humans and other non-humans live together. While civil Ex Nihilo are less sexually violent & rape-y, they do give into these urges but are given an electro-shield from the collars that they have to wear. Most do learn to repress their more base sexual instinct and desires over time. Habitats The habitats of Ex Nihilo are as varied as their forms. Some live in the haunting grounds: barren wastelands, deep forests, and spooky graveyards. Others make their homes deep under the sea or high on the mountaintops. Characteristics Each class and type have their own unique set of powers and innate abilities that give them some sort of advantage in their home habitat. They all however share immense physical and prowess on the same level of a Jewel. Ex Nihilo all feed off of the strongest emotions in a certain area as both a source of nourishment and to empower their powers. While feral Ex Nihilo prefer rape to quickly collect and to sate their need to dominate and destroy, the civil Ex Nihilo prefer consensual sex with any man or woman nearby and will only resort to rape if they have been fasting for weeks (this rarely happens). Corruption Ex Nihilo are made as well as born. Corruption is the umbrella term for a whole host of different processes by which men, women, corpses, plants, animals, elements, gods and various inanimate objects are all transformed into oversexualized nymphos. The physical changes of godly round tits, flawless sensitive skin, and an ass that feels like Jell-O therefore do not prevent the immediate use of those attributes for sexy times. Furthermore, they can choose not to corrupt their targets and can even revert them back to a point before being attacks. If killed then corrupted by a feral Ex Nihilo then the victim's body comes back as a twisted sex zombie, however this can be cured. Corruption can happen one of two ways. # During the rape of the victim, the Ex Nihilo releases Dark Mana into the victim's Mana Circuits. After an hour of feeling like their bodies are burning up, the victim will either turn into a voluptuous Witch or into the same class of Ex Nihilo (victims sometimes turn into a different race) as the one that raped them. Men have it worse as their entire body structure changes into a buxom female's. The victim also gains the innate ability to use Demon Magic and summon small armies of Mascots. # The victim could have been in a Twilight Ring for too long and start to transform into a mass of formless darkness. They become despair incarnate and lose every shred of humanity that they have. They can emit powerful Demonic energy based attacks and shape their bodies into weapons that cut the soul with their darkness. No genderbending happens during this version. Trivia *All the Ex Nihilo are given their names from mythological monsters or demons. *There are Male Ex Nihilo, but are rarely seen do to the of powerful women. *Female will become flat chested, but can grow in size compared to how much sex that they have. *A human can stay in a Twilight Ring for an entire year before the corruption process begins. *Some Ex Nihilo species are innately masochistic and utterly submissive to their victims and would rather play than anything else. *Civil Ex Nihilo work side by side with the Mitsuari Clan as either high-class escorts or sexual killing machines. Category:Blog posts Category:Schools Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology